You do something to Me
by Rainbow2195
Summary: When Amelia moves to Forks she quickly learns she's not like all the other students at Forks High. Stylish, model looks and not at all a wet weather girl. But what will happen when Amelia falls for the only guy who isn't head over heels in love with her?


"**Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" I said after bumping head on into something. It was a new semester and I was new. Eric, a rather nice guy who was in charge of the school newspaper, was ever soo kindly showing me around. He was nice and friendly, something which I found very welcoming, most importantly though he was funny. He was telling me a story about when he was stuck in the locker rooms for nearly 4 hours before someone realised, when I slammed into something hard. At first I thought it was a wall soo I thought it would be stupid to apologize but when I took a step back I realized that it was infact another person. He was tall, whiter than white pale and had soft brown floppy hair. He turned round and looked at me, his face was a vision of perfection and perfection was exactly what he was. His lips were full and dark red, his cheekbones prominent and defined his cheeks perfectly, but the most outrageously perfect thing was his eyes. They were unlike any other colour, a light chestnut that looked almost gold. In just a few short seconds I was mesmerized.**

**I was brought unwillingly out of this trance by Eric pulling my arm. As we begun to walk away he told me about my encounter with this beautiful guy.**

"**You don't want to know him!" Eric spoke softly whilst showing me the dining area. He was, leading me over to where his friends were sitting. **

"**Why not?" I asked innocently. What was soo bad about him? His beauty? His Body? Whatever it was it had to be good. He didn't speak again until we reached the table and he pulled out a chair for me. **

"**Guys this is Amelia. Amelia this is Jessica, Mike, Angelia and Tyler." He stated them, and the all gave the same responses of either a hand up, smile or a short "hey." **

"**Soo… You got a boyfriend?" Mike asked me. I laughed at his forwardness. I didn't and after my last one I don't think I ever wanted one again, but going into the whole story reminded me of bad times so I opted to just tell him straight.**

"**No!" I answered his question before looking behind me. Ever since I sat down I could tell I had everyone's attention. I suppose you could say I was like the shiny new toy. There he was, sitting staring as were the others he was with. A stunning blonde girl who looked like a supermodel, a tall muscular guy who had dark brown hair, then there was a small petite girl with short flicky out hair who's head was squint and she was smiling at me she seemed to be with the short male blonde who's stare was the most intense I was given. But there sitting on the end of the row was that guy who I bumped into a short while before. He was also staring and had a blank expression. Great, the popular kids in this town are probably going to hate me!**

**I came here because my mother thought it was about time for me to see my dad and because she was moving to London, England. Before, when I was with my mother, I lived in New York. I went to a privet school and lived on the Upper East Side, I would be called one of the aristocracy of Manhattan. My mother remarried, Marcus Johnston, a high class business man from Cambridge (also in England.) He wanted to move back there and not with me, it was him who suggested that I came here, he never really like me you see, he thought that I was a spoilt little brat and I should work for everything I get. Now, I wasn't spoilt my him or my mother, being 5ft9 and thin, not to mention who I was in New York, designers sent me free clothes, free bags and shoes. I was spoilt by some people and was treated like a princess my them, but here? I think that everything was going to change. I was going to have to become "a wet weather" girl. I realised that the day I stepped off the plane. It was pouring and the airport was tiny. I was drove to my fathers house in a police car that felt like the back end was weighed down by all the clothes I had to bring because they couldn't be charted here. My room at my fathers house was smaller than what I was used to and had to spend two days unpacking everything, he said he didn't want to go through my things because he felt like he would be invading my privacy.**

"**You don't like Cullen do you?" Asked Mike, a tad upset at my inability to turn away from him. I looked at Mike with a "I have no idea what your talking about" look which he must have registered. "Cullen, the guy you were staring at." **

**Jessica then pulled her chair in closer to mine and told me what Mike meant. **

"**The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, she's with Emmet the one beside her, the tall guy, which I think is illegal because there like brother and sister. And the freakish one who was smiling at you was Alice, she's really…weird, she's with Jasper and we won't even talk about him because he's really strange!" She said but was interrupted by Angelia.**

"**Edward's the one on the end! Totally gorgeous and totally hot but you don't have chance because he doesn't date! I think he's gay or something because he's never even spoken to a girl outside his family." When she finished I turned around to take another glimpse of him, he was smiling and staring at the uneaten food in front of him. **

**The next day I was pretty damn boring, actually the best part of the day was after school when it began to rain and I put on a pair of flat boots and went walking. I must have been walking for at least an hour when it suddenly started getting really dark and eerie. I stood on top of a fallen tree and took a few deep breaths. This was a thing you could never get in New York, fresh air. I jumped down from the log but lost my footing and tripped. Fortunately I felt onto something nice and soft. It felt like fur against my face but it was icy cold. I pulled my head away from where I had fell and saw a deer underneath me. **

"**OHMIGOD!" I screamed. I tried to run back but fell over the log I was standing on a few minuets before I uncovered the deer. I hit my head and I hit it really hard. **

**The next thing I know I was being carried through the woods. I thought it was my dad but when I opened my eyes I saw that it was him carrying me. Edward Cullen. He was here, he was holding me and carrying me back to my house. I must have gotten wet somehow because I was freezing. I didn't say anything basically because I was stunned by him and another reason was because I fell asleep. **

**I had no idea about how it happened by the next morning I woke up and felt fine. I couldn't get my head around it, one moment I was freezing in Edward's arms then I woke up in my bed and in my Camie top and bottoms. I went into my en suite bathroom and had a shower, washing my hair which also removed one or two really small leaves. When I got out of the shower I noticed my necklace was gone. I always wore the same little golden key on a very thin and hardly noticeable and it was gone. **

**I got ready and drove to school still pondering where I had put my necklace. **

"**Hey Amelia!" Mike said, it was kind of obvious that he was flirting because he was trying so hard. I smiled at him and went to my boot to collect my bag. When I shut it again I turned to see the "Cullen Clang" driving into the school parking lot. I saw them getting out of the cars, Emmet jumping off the roof. Alice looked over and smiled at me, unfortunately she'll end up hating me because I never smiled back. Rosalie looked like she wanted to eat me for a snack and Jasper frightened the life out of me soo I avoided his eye contact. Then I saw Edward getting out of his Volvo. I wanted to ask him about what happened yesterday and if he knew where my necklace went to, but I couldn't find the courage. I was intimidated and scared he would either ignore me or I might have dreamed the whole thing and he would think I was a loser. **

**I then found out that I had Biology with him. If I sat anywhere near him then I would find it within me to ask him, then when our teacher said the only seat available was the one next to him I started to panic.**

**He looked away from me and I thought I would make the first move. **

"**Hi, I'm Amelia!" I said in a really quite voice. I removed my jacket and placed it on the table beside me. I could tell that a lot of the guys in the class liked what was underneath. I had legs to die for and a body to match, blowing my own trumpet yet but it's true. I parked myself down on the seat and looked across at him. **

"**Edward Cullen! It's nice to meet you!" **


End file.
